thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
James
'''James '''ist eine eitle, rote Mischverkehr Lok. Biografie in The Railway Series James wurde von George Hughes entworfen und in Horwich Werke im Jahre 1912-1913 gebaut. Diese Dampflok war ein Experiment der 28. Klasse. Sie wurde mit 5'6" Antriebsrädern ausgestattet und über die 28 Klasse 5'1" Standard. Und anders als der Rest der Klasse waren ihre Sandkästen versteckt. Gegen 1924-5 wurde James an Sir Topham Hatt für den gemischten Verkehr verkauft, wobei er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mix-Datenverkehr schwarz war. Nach seinem ersten Unfall wurde er mit den richtigen Bremsen wieder aufgebaut und neu lackiert. Nämlich rot mit goldenen Streifen und schwarzem Innenfutter. Als er zurückkehrte, ruinierte er mit seinem Dampf die Kleidung von Sir Topham Hatt, der ihm dann damit drohte, blau lackiert zu werden (was James schrecklich fände), aber später hat James versprochen, nützlich zu sein und Sir Topham Hatt gab ihm eine Zweite Chanche. Zuerst zog James Reisezugwagen. Er zog auch einmal den Schnellzug von Gordon, als dieser von der Hauptleitung umgeschaltet wurde, und James streikte einmal zusammen mit Gordon und Henry. Er machte später unhöfliche Bemerkungen über Henry, als er mit spezieller Kohle befeuert werden musste und auch über den Dampftriebwagen Toby und seinem Waggon Henrietta die er "dreckige Dinger" nannte. Wenig Später hatte er einen Unfall mit Teerwagen, der ihn dann auch selber zu einem ,,dreckigem Ding" machte. James war der Meinung, dass er die königliche Züge ziehen sollte, sehr zur Skepsis der anderen, da er zu der Zeit auf Gordons Berg fest saß. Später verlor James die Kontrolle, als zwei böse Buben mit seinen Kontrollen spielten. Er wurde von Edward gerettet. Nach der Ankunft von Duck, blockierten Percy und der Newcomer James und die anderen großen Lokomotiven den Schuppen und als Rache neckten sie ihn. Als der Diesel ankam, verdiente sich James den Spitznamen "Rusty Red Scrap-Iron" (zu deutsch: Rostiges rotes Schrott-Eisen). Als sich James wie die beiden anderen wieder gegen Duck wenden wollten, waren sie aber leider nach dem Empfang Beweis seiner Unschuld. Als Duncan von Rusty genervt war, prahlte James vor der kleinen Lok, als hätte er Diesel packen geschickt hätte (was natürlich dem dickem Kontrolleur zu verdanken war). Als die Arbeit begann, sich stetig an der Bahnstrecke zu erhöhen, begannen James und die anderen damit, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass der dicke Kontrolleur, eine Schottische Lok bestellte, aber zwei Loks dann ankamen, nämlich Donald und Douglas. Nachdem Donald in ein Stellwerk krachte war er reparaturbedürftig. James musste die Arbeit für Donald erledigen. Zu seinem Ärger stießen ihn die Güterwagen hin und her. Da ihn der gehässige Bremswagen ausgetrickst hat, benötigte er die Hilfe von Douglas, der ihn den Hügen hinaufschob. James stand neben den schottischen Zwillingen, als sie sich Sorgen darum machten, dass die Zwillinge weggeschickt wurden und jubelte mit dem Rest, als feststand, dass sie zu bleiben werden. Später erzählte James Duck, nicht auf BoCo zu höhren was Bienen Betrifft, da sie nur Insekten sind. Schließlich könne er jeden moment wegblasen. James dachte das solange bis er am nächsten Morgen von einer Biene gestochen wurde. James war eine der ersten Dampfloks die Oliver kennen lernen durfte und er lobte die Great Western sehr. Jahre später war James immer noch skeptisch was Dieselloks betrifft, mit Ausnahme BoCo und Bear. Trivia * Michael Angelis sollte ihn eigentlich im englischen Thomas: die fantastische Lokoomotive sprechen, wurde aber letztendlich durch Susan Roman ersetzt. * James hat in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 3: *** Seine Bremsleitung geht nach unten. ** Staffel 4: *** Sein Pfeifen Ton ist der von Duck, nur hoch gepitcht. ** Staffel 5: *** Er hat wieder seine echte Pfeife. *** Seine Bremsleitung geht jetzt nach oben. ** Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive *** Seine Nieten an der Pufferplatte wurden entfernt. *** Seine Bremsleitung geht wieder nach unten. ** Staffel 6: *** Sein Sicherheitsventil verschwand. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Er ist größer, sein Dampfkessel ist so hoch wie Gordons. Führerhaus, Schornstein und Tender sind auch höher. ** Staffel 17: *** Er hat von Sam Wilkinson an der Front und am Tender Lampen bekommen. ** The Adventure Begins: *** Seine Bremsleitung geht wieder nach oben. *** Seine Seitenstangen wurden silber. Galerie File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|Awdrys Model von James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG|James in seiner originalen schwarzen Bemalung File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.PNG File:Rock'n'RollRS4.png|James und Duncan von John T. Kenney gezeichnet File:Buzz,BuzzRS5.png|James als Illustration von Gunvor und Peter Edwards File:CentenaryRS2.png|James von Clive Spong gezeichnet. File:Jamesblack1979annual.jpg File:DirtyObjects1979Annual.jpg File:Donald'sDuck(annualstory)1.png|James als eine LMS Fowler 4F 0-6-0 (Falsch) File:ThomasandtheBadDog3.jpg|James als Illustration von Ken Stott File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png File:JamesandtheCoaches24.png|James in der ersten Staffel File:OldIron31.png|James in Staffel 2 OldIron32.png|James' Kabine File:PercyandtheSignal23.jpg File:BuzzBuzz17.png|James mit einer roten Nase File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay12.png|James in Staffel 3 File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|James und Henry in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:BowledOut28.png|James in Staffel 4 File:PaintPotsandQueens14.png File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter51.png|James' Pfeife File:HorridLorry32.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees53.png|James in Staffel 5 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James in Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive File:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.png|James und der rote Heißluftballon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon43.png|James in Staffel 6 File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James in Staffel 7 File:GordonandSpencer6.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat7.jpg|James in Staffel 8 File:SpicAndSpan33.png File:CallingAllEngines!159.png|James im Kohlestaub File:TobyFeelsLeftOut42.png|James in Staffel 9 File:KeepingUpwithJames23.png|James' Räder File:KeepingUpwithJames48.png File:FollowThatFlour10.png|James in Staffel 10 File:TheGreenController8.png|James in seiner fleißigen Bienen Lackierung File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|James Staffel 11 File:SirHandelInCharge62.png File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png|James in Die große Entdeckung File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png File:JamesWorksItOut10.png|James mit einem animierten Gesicht File:JamesWorksItOut38.png File:HeroOfTheRails47.png|James ganz animiert File:CreakyCranky37.png|James Staffel 13 File:TickledPink31.png|James in seiner rosafarbenden Unterlackierung File:MistyIslandRescue486.png|James in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel Henry'sHealthandSafety5.png|James in Staffel 14 DayoftheDiesels319.png|James in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks File:JamestotheRescue72.png|James in Staffel 15 File:HappyHiro3.png File:BlueMountainMystery465.png|James in Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg File:MuddyMatters18.png|James in Staffel 16 File:KingoftheRailway191.png|James in König der Schienen File:KingoftheRailway210.png File:ThePhantomExpress39.png|James in Staffel 17 File:TheSmellyKipper76.png|James bei der Waschanlage File:TaleOfTheBrave353.png|James in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks File:TaleOfTheBrave475.png|James auf dem Fenland Gleis entgleist File:DuckInTheWater50.png|James in Staffel 18 File:Toad'sAdventure21.png File:TheAdventureBegins321.png|James in in schwarzer Bemalung in in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins517.png|James entgleist File:TheAdventureBegins559.png|James in rot in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins558.png|James' Räder animiert File:HenrySpotsTrouble82.png|James in Staffel 19 File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png|James in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Who'sThatEngineJames7.png Who'sThatEngineJames6.png James'ModelSpecification.PNG File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png Jameswithnameboard.png RareJamesnameplate.jpg JamesNamecardTracksideTunes1.png JamesMrConductor'sThomasTales.png S1Jamespuzzlepromo.jpg JamesandtheOldCoaches.PNG JamesSeason3Promo.png JamesFront.jpeg Jamespromo.PNG ThomasandJamesPromo1.png ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg JamesandPercyPromo.png ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:WinterWatch4.png File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo.png|James in Brendam File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo.jpg|James in Knapford Promo File:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesKnapfordPromo.PNG File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg|CGI Promo von James und Gordon in Brendam Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:2-6-0 Kategorie:Tender Loks Kategorie:Nord Western Eisenbahn Kategorie:Hauptstrecke